fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hitomi Yamamoto
|ethnicity= Japanese-American |class= |weapon= |element= Unspecified |vulnerable= |first_appearance= Amy vs The Future |latest_appearance= Tayshaun & Amy - Before D'Angelo |status= Alive |abilities= Fast to move, undetectable element |series= |affiliation= |aliases= |relations= Krystal Pérez (friend), Tayshaun Fitzgerald and Amy Jackson (allies, Tayshaun is also her love interest), Kenji Yamamoto (brother), Nick Anderson (ex-boyfriend) |height= 4'9" |voice= }} | and , (Alex) Schmidt Happens}} Hitomi is a human from Earth. She is famous for having an elemental power that can't be pinpointed. Appearance Hitomi is a rather short 19-year-old girl of Japanese descent. She has pink hair with blonde streaks in and wears an orange t-shirt, blue jeans and pink trainers. Her eyes are a turquoise-mauvelous-green-cordovan mix. She also has "hipster" glasses. Backstory Hitomi was born in San Francisco, to a recently estranged mother. She grew up around California and met many new people. Hitomi's life is heavily influenced by more recent events. Everything started to south for her after she discovered that she had a rare, unknown element she apparently possessed. After that, she met Tayshaun and Amy who both requested her help for saving the world, after finding out about her element. Shortly after the events of Amy vs The Future, she quickly had her world flipped around after helping Tayshaun, as her element opened up a portal, that looms over Earth and had been sealed shut for 50 years, to another dimension. Hitomi, alongside Tayshaun, Krystal and Amy, chose to go into the new dimension. Upon first entering the dimension, also known as the "new Fantendoverse", they found Unten, whom Hitomi freaked out over upon meeting him, after being caught off-guard. Her powers are still to be discovered, but they are thought to be portal powers, upon scientists discovering the huge one Hitomi made. She has developed a love interest in Tayshaun recently, falling head over heels over his heroic actions. Her life has been more upbeat since the Fantendoverse visit, with her becoming the optimistic team member. Personality Hitomi is cheerful and fun-loving. She generally avoids negative aspects but in the world she lives in, it's hard to avoid that aspect. She is very preppy all the time. Hitomi talks quite a bit and is seen as funny by some other characters with the stories she has to tell. Hitomi is generally seen as the "big kid" of the team with the way she tends to joke around and do things. In (Alex) Schmidt Happens, she says she's "usually innocent but has done far from innocent things". She is also very energetic, and gets very excited often. Hitomi is very open to conversation, although it usually ends with the other people in the conversation walking away with a disturbing image in their head. Abilities Hitomi is agile and can get places quickly. She uses this to her advantage when getting away from enemies. She also has an element that no one is sure of. The powers have confused scientists since she started using them and they're the reason the RTAverse is connected to the Fantendoverse. Hitomi tends to use her powers for personal things more often than not, for example in Living Like Caballero, where she uses her powers to grab snacks without going to the store itself. However, if the situation is rather dire, Hitomi will use her powers in order to transport herself and any allies that may be with her to a safer place where they won't get hurt. Hitomi has near-full control on where her portals go to, but sometimes they can wind up going somewhere completely different from where she wanted. She also tends to use her "cutesy" appearance to get out of problems she had ended up in. Relationships Kenji Yamamoto Kenji and Hitomi are brother and sister. They love each other as siblings but Hitomi is more loose on some things, such as swearing, which causes friction between the two sometimes. Kenji also believes Hitomi has bad taste in who she dates/wants to date. Krystal Pérez Hitomi and Krystal are best friends and get along well. Hitomi briefly dated Krystal before she started college. Nick Anderson Nick and Hitomi are boyfriend and girlfriend as of (Alex) Schmidt Happens. The two are very close and get along near-perfectly, but Kenji's disapproval is a spike in the road for their relationship. The two broke up before Three Strikes, You're Out, for reasons never mentioned. Amy Jackson Amy and Hitomi are good friends. Amy finds Hitomi's powers intriguing and always tries to find a way to see them used in action. Tayshaun Fitzgerald Hitomi and Tayshaun are close friends. Tayshaun finds Hitomi to be funny and kind, while Hitomi finds Tayshaun to be rather attractive. Blaze Zednik Hitomi is fascinated about Blaze's abilities. She wishes to be just as athletic as Blaze and has much respect for her. The two tend to chat often, more often than not off-screen. Appearances Tayshaun & Amy *Amy vs The Future - Hitomi appears in Amy vs The Future as a major character. *Tayshaun & Amy - The Other Side - Hitomi appears briefly in The New Team and joins the team in between seasons one and two. This is where her humor parts are more developed. *Tayshaun & Amy (TV Show) - Hitomi is a major character in the Tayshaun & Amy TV show. *Amy vs The Future 2 - Hitomi is set to appear in Amy vs The Future 2 *Tayshaun & Amy - Before D'Angelo - Hitomi is the main character of Interdimensional Mischief, an episode of Tayshaun & Amy - Before D'Angelo. Fantendo crossovers *Fantendo - Mansion - Hitomi appears as a shopkeeper in Fantendo - Mansion. *Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory - Hitomi is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. *Fantendo Smash Bros. X - Hitomi is an assist character in Fantendo Smash Bros. X. Other appearances *Fantendo - Journey - Hitomi appears in Journey for Honor, an episode of Fantendo - Journey. *Fantendo Now - Hitomi appears in The Other Earth, an episode of Fantendo Now. *Jess' Quest - Hitomi is an unlockable playable character in Jess' Quest. *Fantendo - Side Stories - Hitomi appears in Starting Somewhere, the first episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. Gallery HitomiYamamoto.png|Hitomi, as drawn by HitomiVictory.png|Hitomi, as she appears in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. Drawn by Exotoro. 2016-12-26_13.32.44.jpg|Hitomi, as drawn by Hitomi Western.jpg|Hitomi, as drawn by FO Art HitomiY.png|Hitomi as she appears in Face Off!, a trading card game. Drawn by . Trophy Information Trivia *Hitomi is named after a character in her creator's favourite game. *Hitomi's eyes are notably different from most other RTAverse characters. Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:RTA's Things Category:Tayshaun & Amy Category:Adults Category:Teenagers Category:RTA Games Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:New Fantendoverse Trophy System Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Heroines Category:American Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Heralds